This invention relates to an air dryer which prevents condensate water from generating in an air pressure circuit for a vehicle suspension system.
Japanese Utility Model Patent Publication No. 63-44095 discloses a conventional air dryer for a vehicle suspension system having an air compressor and an air pressure actuator. The conventional air dryer comprises a housing member, a desiccant member contained in the housing member, a wall member for separating the housing member into first and second chambers, a primary port for connecting the first chamber to the air compressor, an exhaust port including a control valve provided in the exhaust port and for connecting the first chamber to the atmosphere, and a secondary port for connecting the second chamber to the air pressure actuator. Further, in the conventional air dryer, the first chamber is located horizontally with respect to the second chamber or obliquely below the second chamber.
Humid air flows from the primary port to the secondary port through the desiccant member while the air pressure is supplied from the compressor to the actuator. During this time, the humid air is dried by the desiccant member.
Further, dried air flows from secondary port to the exhaust port through the desiccant member while the air pressure is exhausted from the actuator to the atmosphere. Thus, during the pressure exhausting time, the desiccant member is re-dried by the exhausted air.